


Run away with me

by luveyes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, Simon has a motorcycle, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, a little bit of homophobia? i guess?, but still, for once, fuck the mage, not that that's relevant or anything, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: Set a year or so after Wayward Son. After they had gotten back to England, and figured out how to break the curse on Sheppard, Simon finally worked up the nerve to tell Baz that they couldn't be together, that Baz deserved more, and tramped off on his own merry roadtrip. A year later, he is awoken with the news that Baz is to be married to daughter of some powerful family, what else is he to do except drive there as quickly as he can? If there's even a chance that he can save Baz from a loveless marriage, he's got to take it.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I literally woke up thinking about this, it might have been a dream that my brain decided was too good to pass up but here it is. It's angsty and sappy and I hope you enjoy it.

Baz

It’s supposed to be good luck if it rains on your wedding. When I wake up and hear the thundering pitter patter across my windows I just bury myself deeper underneath my covers.

What a pitiful morning.

There’s a knock at my door and it sounds impatient. Like it’s knocked before. I know it’s Dev. I can’t be bothered to get up, or to yell at him to come in. I slip my hand from beneath my blankets and grab my wand. “ **The Turn of the Key.”** I sniffle, the smallest flutter of joy goes through me when the door clicks open. It’s a new spell, it only works because our house is haunted. It doesn't do much to lift my mood, by I suppose I always feel better after a little magic.

Dev bangs in, two suit bags in hand. “Oh mate…”

“Piss off,” I try but there’s no bite, it’s hard to pack a punch while you’re crying anyway. He lays the suit bags over the trunk at the foot of my bed and starts the fire up. He checks his phone and makes the room a little warmer with a “ **you’re getting warmer.”** I suppose it’s to coax me out from the covers.

“I’m not getting up. It’s too early.” I grumble. He comes over to the bed and I bury myself fully. Perhaps if I stay under the blankets long enough I’ll die of carbon monoxide poisoning.

“Come on, I’m here to get you shitfaced.” He’s pushing on my shoulder but I’m not sure he knows it’s my shoulder. I poke my head out from the blankets and glare the best I can with puffy eyes.

“I think that’s supposed to happen _before_ the morning of the wedding.”

“At least come to pull you from this pity stromp.”

“I’m allowed to sulk.”

“I thought this was supposed to be the happiest day of your life.”

I bury myself again. “Never.” His phone starts ringing and he sighs.

“You’d think they’d leave a best man alone.” He curses. “I’ll be right back, I want to see you up!” He barks at me.

I am not up when he comes back, in fact.

“Shove over.” He just sighs and gets under the blankets; he’s pulled my laptop from somewhere. “Let’s watch something, yeah? And put some cucumbers under your eyes or something, you look like shit.”

When he's had enough of humoring me Dev shoves me off the bed to start getting ready. I spend ages in the bathroom. My shower, boiling hot water as usual, steamed up the en suite enough that I can just sit in my towel. I’m rarely warm. It’s nice. Little victories this morning, little victories.

“Come on then, Baz.” Dev bangs on the door. Why must he always be banging on the doors?

“Why must you always bang on the doors?” I ask, opening it. He just rolls his eyes.

“Put your suit on before you do your hair, so you don’t mess it up.”

“You’re plucky today.” I say, strolling across the room to my suit.

“Sorry if I’m not overjoyed that you’re allowing yourself to be forced into a loveless political marriage.”

“I think ‘allowing’ oneself and ‘being forced’ are mutually exclusive.”

“Well you’ve managed to fuck it up.” I just sigh, donning everything but the jacket and tie. He follows be back to the ensuite and sits on the counter. He pulls out his phone.

“Last-minute preparations?” I nod at it, grabbing my gel. Dev shakes his head.

“They’re being awful bossy. Both sides. I’m glad I sent Fiona ahead to bully them.” I just hum in acknowledgement and listen to the sound of his keyboard. How gross, that he has his key sounds on. 

When I’m sufficiently prepped, I talk Dev into a bit of hair styling. I’m debating on the eyeliner but Dev said if I’m going to pretend I’m straight I might as well go all the way. That was precisely why I wanted the eyeliner, to remind everyone that I didn’t want to do this. He vetoed the black nail polish too.

At least my suit is nice. My one concession, if I’m being sold off it had to be in the best suit I could find. I start to tie my tie but Dev snatches it out of my hands.

“I can tie my own tie.” I sneer.

“I know.” Is all he says.

“It’s much harder to tie a tie on someone else.” He says after a few moments. I just scoff. Finally he smooths it out and adjusts the shoulders of the jacket. I turn and look in the mirror again. I’m pale and pathetic, I can’t manage a pleasant expression. Dev doesn’t pressure me, just stands at my side until I take a deep breath and smooth my hair back one more time.

“I guess fate’s fate then.” I say.

“You’re not dying mate.”

“Can’t die twice.” But he just ushers me out the door with an eyeroll.

We’re both dragging our feet so Vera runs into us almost immediately. “Oh Master Basilton, I’ve just come to fetch you. There’s a muddy man just absolutely dripping all over the foyer for you.”

I freeze and Dev’s grip on my shoulder tightens. My heart rate picks up. It couldn’t be, not like then, she couldn’t have said that and meant what I so desperately want it to mean. He couldn’t-

“I’ll go send him off, Baz. You don’t have to-” Dev starts to say but I’m already marching towards the front entrance. I freeze again at the top of the stairs, grabbing the banister for support. He looks up as Dev thunders after me. It’s pathetic but I think my heart stops, when I see his eyes, when he _looks_ at me, it’s that cheesy line where everything else falls away, where time snaps and stretches just for us.

He’s halfway up the stairs and I’m halfway down, and he’s grabbing my hands, and he’s colder than I had expected him to be.

“Baz,” and he’s breathless.

“What are you doing here,” I say quickly.

“I would have come sooner,” He’s almost whispering. “But I was in Wales, only just heard the news this morning. I don’t exactly have your address.”

“You were in Wales?” I’m focusing on the wrong part. He would have come sooner. Then why had he left? He would have come sooner, why had he come at all? Today of all days, but he’d heard the news this morning, so he came today of all days. On purpose, because I’m getting married.

“You’re getting married.” He says.

“Yes.” I nod, stupidly. I feel stupid, I feel like the air is thick and my mind is slow. I feel dizzy, “Why are you here?” I ask.

“I’ve come to see you.”

“To beg me not to get married?” I try to scoff, I’m not so sure it works.

“Yes.” I blink quickly. _What?_ “Or at least-” he’s crowding me on the same step, turning me so my back is to the wall. He’s warming the air is pressing down on me. “At least ask you if you are really sure.”

“If I’m really sure…” I repeat.

“If you really want to be with her.”

“You’re in my house.” I whisper. “You’ve come all the way from Wales, but you just found out this morning.”

“I left as soon as I heard. I had to see you first.”

“It’s raining.” I’m not making any sense, but he seems to understand. He’s so close. He’s come to see me, to stop me. That couldn’t mean…

“I don’t care. There could have been a monsoon, hordes of goblins, whatever, and I would have came.”

“You shouldn’t have come.” He flinches, just a little, but steels himself.

“Then tell me you’re happy, tell me this is want you want and I’ll leave.” His grip is tight on mine, and his Adams apple bobs and he’s barely stuttered at all and his curls are wet and half plastered on his forehead and all I can think about is how much I miss him. How much it aches deep in the hollow of me. How much I had been hoping, and not letting myself hope, that Simon Snow would come to sweep me off my feet in the end. I’m thinking about how his hands have warmed up, about how he smells so different then I’m used to. About how he is so very different from the dainty, blonde _woman_ , waiting for me.

I want him, even after all this time, I want him.

“Since when have you become so worried about my happiness?” I can’t give him an answer because then he’ll do something stupid. Like drive here in the rain all the way from Wales. When had he got his license? Who else had taught him?

“That’s not fair. I… I- I’ve always cared.” I glare at him and he pulls back, he lets my hands drop and he runs a hair through his curls, tugging at them.

“It sure felt that way.” I snarl, I’m locking myself up, wading through the thickness. I have to get in control of myself. He closes his eyes, and takes a breath, like he’d been expecting this. Like he knows me, like he could still know me and predict me and plan for me.

“You cannot even begin to- to understand how much I’ve missed you. How much I wake up everyday and- and _ache_ to come running back, but I knew, _I knew_ you were better off. I had known, at least. I had thought-”

“How dare you.” My voice is quiet but I put my hand flat on his chest, as if I were to push him but I don’t. “How dare you say I don’t understand- I- I”

Simon

Baz is stuttering, I don’t think a single thing has ever made me realize my mistake more then in that moment. He’s at a loss, because of me, and I hate it. I hate how weak he looks, the hollows of his cheeks more pronounced then ever, the shake of his hands, the slight slump of his shoulders. I had thought there was no better place for him but as far away from me as he could get, but while I was stromping around in Wales he’s been rotting in his scary old castle manor, engaged to a woman.

I wrap my hand around his where it’s resting on my chest.

“Everyday, every hour, every moment, I’ve dreamt of you.” And I’m proud of that line, I had practiced it. I had wanted this to be the kind of poetic, dramatic reunion that Baz would want. All passion and pretty words, I wanted to make sure he had that, even if he turns me down. I see him shiver and open his mouth, but I press toward him. Maybe the stairs wasn’t the best locale for this sort of conversation… “I’ve missed you in every rolling hill, in every museum, and cloudy sky, I’ve missed your voice, and your hands, and your hair and just… _you._ I’ve missed you more than I’ve missed magic and I had to remind myself always that I left for you. That I needed you to be free to make your own choices, th-that I wasn’t holding you back, that you could find someone you deserved and be _happy_ and-”

I’m starting to choke, my lines blurring together in my head and I can’t remember which dramatic sappy bit comes next and I just really want to get to the part where he kisses me. He’s shaking his head, it’s bowed and his hair is covering his face and I can’t tell what he’s thinking. I slid my other hand along his jaw slowly, giving him time to shove me away. He doesn’t, I tilt his face up and he lets me. His eyes are wet.

“ _Baz-”_ It comes out as a whine and I’m tearing up then too. “I was wrong, I was so wrong, I thought I could stay away and let you make your own choices but- but this… this can’t be what you want.”

“She’s a very nice young lady.” He says, but his voice cracks.

“Who picked her out?” I growl, and I have to reign it in, I can’t get angry, I can’t push him away, I have to be open, I have to be nothing but pleasant. He just clenches his jaw. “Tell me you love her, and I’ll go.” I say it in a whisper, just in case, just to make my voice softer.

“I could lie, you know.”

“I could tell.” I wrap my fingers around his and hold our hands away from my chest, between us. I step towards him again and he backs up against the wall again. It’s too tight of a space. I’m too worried he’ll throw me down the stairs. I lift his hand and press a kiss to the back of it. His breath hitches.

“You can’t just-” He pulls his hand away, I shove my disappointment down. I had figured, but I would stand here and take whatever he said to me. He deserved that much closure, at least. “Show up to my house, drag mud all over the carpet, kiss my hand and tell me how much you miss me. It’s been a year. A year that I’ve been here, lamenting over how things could have been, how I could have been better, how I’ll never be enough and-”

“Stop, that’s- that’s not true. You’re nothing but everything, Baz. Bloody hell, how could you think it was _your_ fault.”

“Well you never told me, did you.”

“I did! I said ‘you deserve better than me,’ and ‘I hope you can be happy’ I remember vividly because it took me _months_ to work up the nerve, to practice so I wouldn’t fuck it up-”

“’it’s not you its me’ is too cliché to be believable, Snow.” He sneers. I’m reeling then. He hadn’t believed me? He thought it had been _him_.

“B-but… but-” I step down with one foot, holding onto the banister. I’m all out of words, I hadn’t prepared any lines for this part, I didn’t know this part would be part of the conversation. Now I was back to me, a stuttering mess, if I could just _show_ him, but I can’t overstep boundaries like that. “All that time in America, back here figuring out Shep’s curse, I wanted nothing more for us then to be okay, but I couldn’t be. I couldn’t give you what you wanted-”

“I just wanted _you._ ” He snaps, “No matter the state, Crowley Simon, if you’d have given a a lock of your hair and nothing else I would have made that been enough.”

“But that’s _not_. That’s the problem,” I blink with the realization that he can’t see what I see. That’s he’s so beat up about it because he thought me leaving was a sign that he didn’t even deserve what little I had been offering him, instead of what it was. “I wasn’t giving you enough, and I needed you to see yourself the way I saw you… I thought that meant w-with someone else.”

“There was never going to be anyone else.” I laugh a little at that, he sneers at it.

“You’re supposed to be getting married today.”

“But-” He cuts himself off.

“But you don’t love her?” I crowd him again. “But you don’t love her the way you loved me? Because you did, didn’t you. I’m sorry I couldn’t see it. I’m sorry I never showed you how much I loved you, that I never told you. I still do, love you. I always will, and from the second I saw you today I was in love with you again. Fuck, Baz, I-”

“I don’t love her.” And there, he’s said it. I knew he didn’t love her, but he’s said it and now I can say-

“Run away with me then. I brought you an extra helmet.” And I’m grinning, I wonder if he’ll let me kiss him.

Baz

I don’t think I’ve ever been tempted by something so much in my entire life. _Run away with me_. Simon Snow really has come to sweep me away, I nearly throw myself down the stairs right then. This whole conversation has been a dream, all declarations and poetry.

We could go to Wales, that’s where he’s been. I could hold his hands against the green of the hills, he’s smiling at me and I don’t care where we go. All I want to do is go with him, to hear him say he loves me again.

“Say it again.” I whisper.

“What? Run away with me?”

I shake my head. “That you love me.”

He grins wider, loops his hands around my hips and pulls me against him. “I love you.” He says, right up to the shell of my ear. “I love you, and I want you, and _please_ run away with me.” I’m laughing, bubbling with joy, and nodding. He kisses my jaw right below my ear. He pulls away just enough that we can see each other again.

“Okay.” I say. “Okay, okay, yes. Yes, let’s run away.” I cup his face between both of my hands. He blinks slowly at me and I lean forward, just enough, just those last couple inches.

I’m kissing Simon Snow again, and I could die happy.

Simon

He’s kissing me now and I feel like I’m floating. We’re going to try again, we’re going to get to try again. I wrap my arms around his tighter, I wind one of my hands up into his hair and mess up it’s styling.

We’re kissing again, and it feels like home, like taking a deep breath after you’ve been underwater, like finally getting warm enough on the coldest winter day. It feels like us.

Baz

He’s kissing me back now, in the way that he remembers that I like, and its wonderful. It’s the most wonderful thing.

Simon Snow is kissing me and for once, I’m thinking of nothing but a long future ahead of me.

It’s over too soon but by the way he’s clinging to me I don’t doubt there will be more. I try and not let myself be afraid that that was the last kiss. I try to believe him, that he wants me. 

“Well, go on then.” Dev says from the top of the staircase. He’s holding a suitcase and my raincoat, smirking. “I had Vera make you up a bag as soon as I saw him, Baz. Don’t give me that look.” And I was glaring at him, now I’m just blushing and annoyed. I really am that pathetic for Snow. He won’t let go of me, humming and trailing his hands up and down my back. He’s nearly bouncing, he’s like a puppy. 

I look down at myself. “Should I change?”

“A wedding suit is hardly the thing to ride a motorcycle in, mate.” Dev’s still smirking.

“A motorcycle?” I still. I’ve never been on a motorcycle before. He expects me to get on a motorcycle in the pouring rain, all the way to Wales?

“You haven’t got much time to change your mind, they’ll come looking soon enough.”

“I’ve got to go change.” I tell Snow and do my best to peel him off, he’s following me. “You can’t come, if you come we’ll never leave.” He pouts up at me. I kiss it. “I’ll only be just a moment.”

Simon

“Traffic from Angelsey?” Dev asks, hands in his pockets and a cheeky grin.

“It’s a six hour drive, mate.” I huff at him. “You could have told me before this morning.”

“I don’t think he really realized how miserable he was until this morning. Wasn’t sure he’d say yes.”

“Well thanks, anyway.” I rub my eyes. “What if I hadn’t come?”

“I knew you would. I may hate you for leaving him but at least I understand.” He shrugs. “I’ve tried to tell him that you needed time alone, that he needed time alone. That the two of you had lived together your whole lives and if anyone was meant to be it was you two. He barely listened.”

“Of course not.” I laugh.

“He’s always fancied himself the clever one, after all.” I go to say something back but then Baz is turning the corner and Dev is clapping me on the back, he hugs Baz tight and then Baz is standing in front of me. He’s standing in front of me in black jeans and knee high boots, suitcase in hand. I can’t help the giggle.

“We’re really going then?”

“Lead the way, Snow.”

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about some roadtrip scenes? How did Baz's family react to him leaving the wedding? How does Baz react once the reality of the situation sets in? What was Simon doing in Wales? Thoughts? 
> 
> Come find me on twitter or instagram @Maeberry_arts


End file.
